yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tenko Chabashira
Tenko Chabashira is a main character in the non-yuri video game New Dangan Ronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shingakki. Practitioner of Neo-Aikido, she is cheerful, confident, honest, and emotional. Her birthday is January 9. Yuri Feats *"Lies always come from boys first!" was her remark. She hates boys with every fiber of her being, to the point of calling them "awful boys" (lit. replacing part of the normal word for boys with the kanji for death). However, in the official English release, she calls them "(male) degenerates". If a boy praises her, her expression dies in an instant. In fact, she thinks that boys are useless and always keep making mistakes. Going beyond just not liking men, if it seems one will touch her, she’ll reflexively throw him. However, if a girl compliments her looks, she’ll respond humorously or modestly. *Upon Kaede's remark telling her that she's cute, she panics and gets embarrassed enough to miss her look. *If any degenerate tries to touch her, her reflex is to grab them and through them across the room. *She is the only one who's thrilled by Yumeno Himiko's magic, and when Himiko had to pee in the middle of the night by herself, she said that she'll come with her, drooling excitedly. *To demand Himiko to teach her magic, she was willing to massage her back so she won't get tired. Tenko continued drooling as she stated that she wouldn't mind if Himiko rested her head on her lap either. *She stated that if the mastermind was a male, she would beat him to death. One of the reasons she hate males is because they're about as considerate as amoebas. She welcomed Shuichi into peeping at her, because she'd love an excuse to exterminate a degenerate. Whatever males say is worthless to her. *Girls' lives are more valuable to her that she'll quit investigating to keep her eyes on them. *When Himiko eats in the dining hall Tenko mentions that Himiko's face is the cutest and is like a small animal. Also, sweets time with with is always fun to her. *She found Kirumi as the perfect mom for her, and she feels like her whole body was melting away at the oil massage she received from Kirumi at the school's swimming pool. She also asked Kirumi to not spoil "degenerate" males. *When Himiko was brainwashed by Angie to worship her god, she was against her hugging Angie, because she hoped that Himiko liked her instead of Angie's god. She tries to persuade Angie to give Himiko back with tears in her eyes. *The person she understands the most is Himiko, and she believes in her magic, but not at the cost of Himiko's life, like when she was performing a show with piranha fishes, and she won't allow anyone to toy with Himiko's "pure" heart as noted by her, to obliterate any degenerate male who bullies Himiko she'll use her Neo-Aikido, she's protective of her that she'd Aikido-chop the head off of the bullies consists of "degenerate" males. *Shielding Himiko from Monokuma's arrival she'll surround her with her body to keep her safe. *At the class trial she defended Himiko, she resembled her as a cute tiny flower, and she blessed her sweet, kind heart when she declaration of her innocence. *Whenever Shuichi was trying to white-knight his way into Himiko's heart, she would like to smash in his face with her fists of hot burning steel, she believes in Himiko more than anyone else, that she won't murder someone, she wants to believe in her, no matter what, even if she was the culprit, if she can't do that, then she'd rather die, so until her body takes its final breath, she'll keep believing in her. *She deemed that Himiko has already chosen her as her one and only soulmate. *It breaks her heart to hear Himiko say depressing things, and she'll always be by her side to protect her, she won't let Himiko suffer any punishment of the killing game, and if anyone tried to make Himiko angry she'll stop them. With Himiko by her side, she'll fight to carry on the wishes of the others. *At her discovery of the dojo house, the first person she lets in was Himiko, pushing her along, they stepped inside the building. *By combining Himiko's magic with her Neo-Aikido, she was planning to combine them so they'd be able to solve things by force. *For Himiko to have the richest heart of all, in her opinion, she would like to teach her Neo-Aikido so she can express her emotions without excessive shyness, to come sweat with her, and then afterward hit the showers together. *Males are the worst, lowest, most evil scum creatures to her, because they always need a reason for everything, as long as there are selfish males, she'll never master Neo-Aikido. She believes that girls would be able to in peace if males without the existence of the males, and males are actually created by the devil. *Viewing Himiko's breasts at the swimming pool party, she praised them saying that they're nicely shaped, and that their beauty is way better than their size. *One of the duties she has as a hero of justice is to teach girls Neo-Aikido so it can help them put their revenge on males, since nothing is more wretched than seeing a girl cry over a male. She believes that the only good thing about males is that girls give birth to them. *Hating boys it's how she feels when people think you can simply blow the opponent away with Aikido, she believed that their existence is unforgivable and inexcusable. *She was worried about Himiko when she had gotten so lazy that she'd given up on thinking for herself and started depending on Angie. *While crying, she says that she regrets shouting at Himiko when she was worried about her during Angie's schemes. She believes Himiko will never hate her, but she demotes her from best friend to just a friend, but later she clears her tears as she planned to apologize to Himiko the next day- like an old married couple when they overcome a rough patch. *It's one of her proper manners to great girls before males. *Leaving Himiko alone is what she can't bear, she provides the priority of Himiko's survival during killing game above her life. *To grant Himiko's wish to talk to Angie, she became the spirit medium of the summoning ritual, but before that she encouraged her to unleash her tears after she've finished saying her goodbye to Angie to make her feel better when she does, she wanted her to train her heart by crying, laughing, and venting her anger, generally, to express her feelings. Shedding a little tears she submitted inside the magic circle where she died faithfully for Himiko. Gallery Screenshot 2018-02-24-16-38-47.png Screenshot 2018-02-25-17-13-11.png Screenshot 2018-02-25-17-44-09.png Screenshot 2018-02-26-09-51-17.png Screenshot 2018-02-26-17-30-34.png Screenshot 2018-02-26-23-51-09.png Screenshot 2018-02-27-08-36-49.png Screenshot 2018-02-27-08-51-53.png Screenshot 2018-02-27-08-52-01.png Screenshot 2018-02-28-16-10-46.png Screenshot 2018-02-28-16-10-56.png Screenshot 2018-02-28-16-12-30.png Screenshot 2018-02-28-17-34-31.png Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Characters Category:Neko